A Chibi Natsu is Definitely Not Cute!
by xX Zeode Xx
Summary: We all know what happened the last time Natsu read a spell out loud in the guild, so what happens this time when only him and Lucy are affected? This is my first attempt at fan fiction so please bear with me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hey there everyone. This is my first attempt at fan fiction so I'd appreciate it if you could review and give me advice or pointers to help with my writing style. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the story! \\(^.^)/

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the bar sipping a strawberry milkshake ordered from Mira when she heard Natsu's voice calling out to her over the noise of the guild.

"Oi Lucy! I found a weird mission!"

She sighed. Today she wanted nothing more than to relax at the guild after Team Natsu's last mission-where yet again she somehow ended up ruining her brand new outfit–and have a stress free day catching up with Levy and discussing their latest favourite book.

"Natsu I've already told you! I'm sorted with my rent this month and we just finished our last mission yesterday! I'm too tired to do another right now!"

"But Luce," Natsu whined from the request board. "We don't even have to go anywhere. It says that we can do it right here and then tell him what happens!"

That caught Lucy's attention. She looked at Mira, who had been watching the exchange, in horror. The last time Natsu had taken a mission which could be completed inside the guild he had caused most of the members to swap bodies and she did _not_ want a repeat of that. Mira was about to say something when Natsu shouted over again.

"Watch Lucy! I'll do it right now!"

"No Natsu! DON'T DO ANYTHING!" Shouted Lucy as she jumped out of her chair and started running towards Natsu, her outburst causing some guild members to look up in confusion at the normally calm and composed blonde as she launched herself at her partner.

"Elbarenluv dna kaew deredner eb llahs lleps siht sdaer revemohw-" He was cut off as Lucy threw her hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop him from completing the spell. His triumphant smirk under her hand told Lucy that he had, in fact, finished saying the spell and they both stood there for a moment as they waited for it to take effect, one in anticipation and the other in dread.

Lucy took cautiously took her hand away from his mouth when nothing immediately happened. A relieved smile slipped from her mouth as she looked around the guildhall and found nothing out of place.

"Phew! Nothing's happening so the spell mustn't have worked." Turning to Natsu she tugged sharply on his ear. "And you! You should know better than to read random spells after what happened last time!"

Clutching the hand which was gripping his ear, Natsu replied "But nothing happened though so everything's fine, right?"

"No, not 'right'! You didn't know what that spell could have done to us! You didn't even know what language it was in! This is exactly what happens on every single mission we go on! You get too curious or too bored and either wander off or cause trouble for the rest of us. You even do it when I bring you shopping with me!" Lucy let go of Natsu's ear as she complained about his behaviour and completely missed him falling to the floor, too caught up in her rant to notice. "I understand that shopping isn't your first choice of activity but how did you get so bored that you burn down the entire store and half of the shop next to it? I've been banned from their shops for life now! My favourite store and I can't even go in it anymore and-"

She cut off her ramblings when she saw Natsu's prone figure on the floor.

"Hey Natsu!" she called in alarm "What's wro-" Suddenly feeling dizzy, she left her question unfinished as she too dropped to the floor unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N** : So that's the first chapter/prequel done! I know it's not very long but the next chapter will be longer I promise. I have rated this story T because I'm paranoid and I may or may not add in some stuff later on (nowhere near anything that needs to be M rated though). I'll also try and update every week but if I don't I'll definitely update within 2 weeks instead. Again, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you lovely followers and favouriters! (Is that even a word?) Thank you Jasmimi for the first review and first praise as well, I hope I can continue pleasing everyone in the future!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.

* * *

The sound of worried voices woke Lucy up from where she lay on the guild floor.

"What happened to them?!"

"Was it an attack?"

"Did anyone see what happened?!"

Lucy cracked open an eyelid to see what looked like the entire guild-minus Erza took a weeklong mission as soon as they got back yesterday-gathered round her and Natsu on the floor. Seeing that she was waking up, everyone stopped speaking as they stared at her.

"Um guys," she started, "what happened?"

Her words shook everyone from their frozen positions as they all rushed to talk at the same time.

"That's what we want to know!"

"One minute you were fine, the next you were on the floor!"

"How do you feel Lu-chan?"

"And then there's the whole deal with your bodies!"

Just then Mira, who had been standing at the side, crouched down next to Lucy.

"Come on guys, give them some space." She turned to Lucy, "Do you think you can get up? Let's move to the bar and we can get you a glass of water. Someone pick up Natsu and put him on top of the bar as well"

Lucy nodded and sat up stiffly. Obviously the spell must have done something to her and Natsu but she couldn't tell what just yet. The earlier comment about her and Natsu's bodies hadn't escaped her attention though.

"Urgh, I feel really weird," she groaned, "My heads killing me." She stood up only to suddenly start feeling dizzy and, as she was about to fall to the side, she was caught by two hands and propped against a fluffy body. Wait, fluffy body?!

"Are you okay Lucy?" Lucy looked round at the sound of Happy's voice but couldn't see him flying overhead anywhere.

"Down here."

Slowly turning her head, she looked down to see Happy's head poking out from under her armpit and his paws supporting her waist.

"WHAT!" screamed Lucy, "Happy? What's happened?! How are you so big?!" Hearing a cough, Lucy looked round to see her guild mates still surrounding her, but also still taller than her. Even fully standing up she only reached their knees at best.

A look of shock and realisation crossed her face as her current situation dawned on her. "What's happened to me?!" she cried.

"Not just you Lucy, Natsu too." Said Mira from where she was filling a glass of water behind the bar. Happy picked Lucy up and carried her over to the bar, setting her down on top of it in front of Mira.

"Hey Lucy," snickered Happy, "You feel lighter than usual, that spell must have taken all your fat off you and left you this big." He clasped his hands over his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter as he dodged Lucy's hands.

"Hey you stupid cat! Get back here!"

"All we know Lucy," said Mira, drawing Lucy's attention back to the bar-maid, "is that after Natsu read the spell on the request, a bright light surrounded you and when we looked to see what had happened, you and Natsu were both lying on the floor in your current form."

"But Mira," said Lucy, "What is my current form? There's nothing wrong with my body is there?!" She started panicking. What if her gorgeous body, a body which made all men tend to her every whim and desire-okay maybe that was stretching it a bit far-was horrifically mutated beyond recognition?! Her beauty may be lost from the world forever!

"Now Lucy," Mira started off gently, "Don't freak out okay? I'm sure Levy can have a look at the spell and try and find something to counteract or reverse it. You won't be stuck like this forever."

Now Lucy was really worried.

"However," she paused before she took out a hand mirror from behind her back, "You just look so adorable!" She ended her sentence in what can only be described as a squeal of delight and held up the mirror in front of Lucy.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Lucy's first reaction was relief that her body was absolutely fine. In fact, she was actually...cuter? She looked the same, physically, except everything was a lot smaller and rounder while her most prominent features, like her eyes and her ENTIRE HEAD were extremely exaggerated. She had to admit, Mira was right when she said that she looked adorable. The large eyes coupled with her tiny body and oversized head made for a perfect example of cuteness. But, she was sad to say that she had lost her amazing curves and instead they had been replaced with soft, undefined limbs and tiny feet which only added to the cuteness factor. She did notice, however that the clothes she was wearing had also been shrunk down to fit her newly sized body. Well that was a relief. She had been completely exposed to her guild members far too many times thank you very much.

A sudden bout of panic struck her as she checked her belt. Were her keys okay?! She wouldn't be able to live with herself if her keys had been damaged! She exhaled in relief when a look into her key pouch revealed them unharmed and still intact, although they too had been shrunk down.

The sound of a clock chiming was the only warning she had when Loke appeared behind her, spouting his declarations of love for her as usual.

"Lucy, my love, your prince has come. I felt your distress from the spirit world and have come to aid you-OH MY MAVIS YOU LOOK ADORABLE." Lucy face palmed as he interrupted his own pick up line to start gushing about her new body. A yelp escaped her as she was lifted from the bar top and held in Loke's arms as he began spinning her around in a circle.

"Loke!" She yelled, "Put me down! I may look like one but I'm not a kid!" She started kicking her little legs in an attempt to get him to put her down but, with her tiny body, it made no difference at all.

"Oi Loke!" Lucy looked over to the bar where a drowsy Natsu had been laid out by Happy, "Put Luce down!" With no warning whatsoever, Natsu was suddenly flying through the air at Loke's face with his arm pulled back ready to land a punch. Lucy turned away, preparing herself for the impact which...never came.

She turned back to see Natsu harmlessly bounce off Loke's face after delivering a blow with less force than a slap to his cheek.

"Hahahahahaha! You call that a punch flame brain?!" Finally, Gray made himself known from where he had been watching his teammates.

"What was that ice princess?!"

"I said a little girl packs a bigger punch than you flame breath!"

"Yeah? Well-wait, what?" Natsu looked around, only now seeming to notice that his punch hadn't done anything to Loke, who was still drooling over Lucy, and that everyone was a lot taller than he remembered.

"What happened?!" He finally exclaimed.

"As I was just saying," Said Mira, "You read out the spell on the request sheet and only you and Lucy were affected. You seem to be stuck in these bodies," here she gave the mirror to Natsu, "as a result of the spell and, judging by your little display there, your physical strengths have also gotten weaker, probably because of how tiny and adorable your bodies are now which can make even more adorable blonde haired grey eyed babies and pink haired brown eyed babies!" With the images of Natsu and Lucy's future babies now popping into her head, Mira promptly fainted from adorable overload.

Looking in the mirror, Natsu could see that, like Lucy, he had a perfect replica of his original body with an oversized head and out of proportion eyes.

He turned to Happy who had been standing next to him after setting him down on top of the bar.

"Hey Happy! You know what this means?! Now we're the same size we can fight better together!"

As one, the crowd of guild member sweat dropped. Even in this situation, all Natsu could think about was fighting?

* * *

 **A/N:** There you go! I said it would be longer than the first chapter and I think over 1,400 words covers it! Read, review, favourite and follow! Any feedback is welcome, so please share with me what you think and if you have any advice for me! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys! I went away for a couple of days so I couldn't write anything! But, it worked out better for me because I've decided to make my update day every Friday! It's just easier for me with school and everything because Friday's are my only night off. Again, I may not update every week even though I try to, so if I don't please be patient! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and a special shout out to **FuckingAwesome123** who spotted what I did with the spell in the first chapter! Thanks for reading!

 **Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own Fairy Tail, for if I did, all my ships would sail. (Tried to rhyme there but I don't think it worked ^_^;)

* * *

Lucy was still dangling in Loke's arms, being spun in dizzying circles when Master decided to make his presence known. He had been sitting on the bar drinking beer while the rest of the guild had been focused on the mages situation.

"Well," he stood up, "Let's not just sit here! How can we solve this problem?" He turned to face the guild, "Does anyone have any ideas?"

A hand shot up from the gathered crowd of mages and they parted to let Levy walk up and sit next to Master on the bar, followed by the brooding figure of Gajeel.

"First of all," she started, "I'll be looking through for a way to reverse the spell and turn them back to normal. Mira-when she wakes up-" here she sweat dropped, "will track back the request to the person who submitted it to ask where he got it from and Master can assess Lu-chan and Natsu's magic and see what the damage is to their abilities. We'll work out the rest from there. Everyone okay with that?"

She looked up expectantly and everyone nodded in reply. "Great! Well I'm going to get straight to work." Hopping down off the bar she went to the library with Gajeel still shadowing her.

"Guess I'll assess you both now then. Loke! Put Lucy down, all that spinning is making her sick."

"Did someone say transportation?" Suddenly Natsu was there with his hands over his mouth and a green face.

"No we didn't!" shouted Master, "At least we know his motion sickness isn't affected at all," he sighed and nudged Natsu's body away with his foot, "As much as we wish it was"

Master jumped down off the bar and started walking to the backdoor, heading towards the training grounds. "If you two would follow me, we can get started."

* * *

Out in the training grounds, Lucy sat at the side, still clutched to Loke's chest and sitting on his lap, as they watched Master assess Natsu.

"First Natsu, we'll go through all your basic moves and see what happens."

Natsu nodded once and faced the wooden dummy which had been set up facing him. It was the same size as a normal person to see what sort of affect it would have on a regular sized human.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He shouted as he released a stream of fire from his mouth. Suddenly, his small body was thrown backwards from the force of the flames and he landed in a heap a couple of metres away from the training dummy.

With a groan, he sat up rubbing his head and heard laughter behind him.

"Stop laughing you guys!" He turned to see not only Master, Lucy and Loke laughing at him from the sidelines, but also the majority of the guild who had decided to follow and watch the assessment.

"What a weakling!" laughed Gray, "He didn't even destroy the dummy!" Natsu looked at the dummy and saw that he was right. The wood was a bit singed around the edges but other than that it was completely intact and unharmed, almost like nothing had happened to it.

"Fine!" Yelled Natsu, "Let's try this!" He started running towards the dummy and pulled his hand back into a fist. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

He threw his arm forwards and punched the wooden man directly in the head. "Followed by the Fire Dragon's Claw!" He twisted in mid air and landed a kick on the other side of its face. He landed faced away from the dummy and stood up with a triumphant smirk on his face. It couldn't have stood a chance against those two moves! Instead of the applause he expected, however, he was instead met with more laughter.

"Hahaha! I totally called it!" He glared at where Gray was rolling around on the floor, weak with laughter, "You totally punch like a girl!"

Natsu's face fell. He spun round in disbelief...and was again faced with a completely intact training dummy. The only damage he had managed to do were two small dents on either side of its head where his strikes had landed.

"That's enough Natsu," said the Master as he walked over to him. "I think we all know exactly what you're capable of now." He turned away and let out a snigger behind his hand.

"Gramps!" Whined Natsu, "Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, it's just so funny!"

Natsu gave a humph and walked over to where Lucy was sitting. He threw himself to the ground next to her and crossed his arms and legs with a scowl.

"It's okay Natsu," consoled Lucy, "This will all be fixed soon. Levy's working on the reverse spell right now! I'm sure we'll be back to normal in no time." She gave a smile to Natsu which he answered with a small one of his own.

"Thanks Luce," he said, "I can always count on you."

Upon hearing this, Lucy's face turned slightly red with a blush and she abruptly stood up and hopped off Loke's lap to walk over to Master.

Lucy didn't know what was wrong with her. It was just a small compliment from Natsu-one that he probably didn't even know he gave-and yet her heart sped up with just a few words! Or maybe it was the smile? Normally when he smiled at her it was a full blown toothy grin. That soft smile was one she hadn't seen before, so it just startled her a little. Right?

She glanced back to see Natsu's eyes following her and jumped a little when he looked directly into hers. Without hesitation he cracked his usual grin but, instead of it placating her, it made her blush even more. She quickly glanced at Loke to see him watching her with a knowing smirk on his face so she quickly ran to stand next to Master while willing her blush away.

"Right Lucy, we can already see that Loke's form hasn't been affected like yours and Natsu's, and that is probably due to the fact that although they are your spirits, they were in the celestial spirit world while the spell was cast, protecting them from being affected." Lucy let out a sigh of relief after hearing this.

"However, I still want you to call out your spirits and get them each to use a small attack just to see if their powers have weakened."

Lucy gave a nod and was about to reach for a key when Loke appeared beside her.

"Princess, are you forgetting that I am already in your presence?" He got down on one knee and nearly bent over double to grab the tiny hand closest to him. Giving it a kiss he stood up and faced the dummy.

"Now watch Princess, as I show what my love for you can do!"

His fist lit up with light. "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!" With a yell, he ran at the dummy and punched it in the same place Natsu had punched it, landing behind it. Like Natsu, he had a confident smirk on his face when he turned round, but his jaw dropped when he saw that although some damage had been done, it still hadn't been destroyed.

Immediately, crocodile tears welled up in his eyes and he was by Lucy's side in an instant.

"I'm so sorry Princess. I have failed you!"

Lucy sighed and waved his key in front of her. "Forced gate closure." The last thing they saw was Loke's crying face and he was gone.

"Well Master," Lucy said, "What did you think of that?"

"Hmm," Master put his hand on his chin and pondered for a moment. "It seems to me that although your spirits themselves aren't affected, their strengths are. Your spirits attacks are powered by your own magical power aren't they?" Lucy nodded. "It appears that the spell has weakened yours and Natsu's magical strengths, making your spirit's offensive attacks also weaker since you don't have as much magical power to sustain them, resulting in them having weaker attacks than usual."

"That makes sense," agreed Lucy. "But I wonder if it means that I can't hold open their gates for the same amount of time as I usually can?" Master shrugged in answer to her question.

She nodded her head. "Right then. Onto the next one. Open, Gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" A bell chimed and standing in front of Lucy was...a mini Virgo.

"Punishment Princess?"

"Virgo! Why are you small? The spell shouldn't have affected you!"

Virgo blinked and looked round with her usual blank expression. "I thought that since Princess was in this form, everyone else should have been as well. Forgive me Princess." She bowed and with a poof she was back to her usual size.

Lucy sweat dropped. "I see. Kind of like with Everlue and your gorilla form then."

"Oh, would Princess prefer me in that form?" Without waiting for a reply there was another poof and gorilla Virgo was standing in front of her.

"Kyaaaaa!" Lucy screamed and fell over backwards in shock. Gorilla Virgo was scary at normal size but in her tiny body it was terrifying!

"My apologies Princess," Virgo turned back into her usual form and bowed. "Please punish me."

"No I'm not going to punish you! Just please attack the wooden dummy over there in any way you want."

"Very well Princess." She bowed again and then dived underground to attack the dummy from behind. Or she would have if her powers were working properly.

"Virgo what are you doing?" asked Lucy. Virgo had attempted to dive neatly underground however, instead of being fully submerged, it looked more like she was doing front crawl through the floor with her head above the ground.

Virgo looked surprised to see her ability had not worked as planned. "My apologies Princess, would you like to punish-"

"No! No punishment! You can go back!" Lucy waved her key in the air and Virgo disappeared into the Spirit World.

"Well that was interesting." said Master.

"I know." said Lucy. "And Virgo and Loke are the two spirits who I call out the most as well!"

They continued to call out Lucy's spirits only to find that they all had similar problems with their attacks. Taurus didn't have a stronger swing as usual, Cancer's scissors were almost blunt so they hardly made any damage, Sagittarius' shots wasn't on target, Aries could only produce scratchy wool which fell apart easily, Scorpio and Aquarius could only produce a small amount of sand and water, Capricorn wasn't as strong as usual and fatigued quickly and Gemini could only copy one person whose magical strength was the same as hers (which, you can imagine, wasn't very strong).

However, with the silver keys, everyone was fine. It was like they weren't affected at all.

"I think," said Master after she had summoned all of her spirits, "That only the combat type spirits are affected because they draw the magical power needed for their attacks from your own magical reserves. This means that all of your silver keys are unaffected because none of them are combat based, correct?" Lucy nodded.

"Also, do you feel tired at all? Or magically drained?"

Lucy paused for a moment and checked her magic levels. It felt like she had only been summoning silver keys the entire time. Normally, Zodiac keys were a lot harder to summon because they needed so much magical power to sustain them, but after summoning every one that she owned, she felt like she had just spent a day summoning Plue!

"That's strange, I feel completely fine. I could keep this up for a couple more hours if I had to."

"It's as I though then. The spell did affect your spirits, but only the amount of magic it took to summon them. The spell made their attacks weaker, but it also made the magic required to use them weaker because of this. You could probably hold quite a few of their gates open at the same time now for longer periods of time than before."

"Natsu come over here." Master turned to Natsu, who had been watching Lucy summon her spirits, and gestured to him to come over. "After seeing your magic, I have decided that neither of you are strong enough to undertake any missions from the request board." he ignored Natsu's cry of horror at hearing this, "Also, If you are to leave the guild at any time, you must have somebody to accompany you. This includes at night. So, we are going to have round the clock surveillance on you from different members of the guild and Natsu is going to move in with Lucy until we get this problem sorted out."

"What!" shouted Natsu and Lucy at the same time.

"Master! You can't make him stay at my house every night! I can't even cope now and that's just with visits!"

"Master! Don't stop us from doing missions! What will we do all day?!"

"Quiet!" shouted Master. "My decision is final."

"But why?" asked Lucy, "Is round the clock surveillance really necessary?"

"We don't know if that request was innocent or if the requester knew that this was what was going to happen. It may be an enemy who intended for the spell to work and to leave a poor unsuspecting mage defenceless against them. So, until we know who sent that request and I have a few words with them, you are not to go anywhere alone. Understand?" He pulled himself up to his full height which, while not very tall, was taller than Natsu and Lucy at the moment. He looked down at them with a face that said 'you dare disagree with me?' and stared at them until they started quivering.

"A-aye sir." They both squeaked out.

"Good!" said Master as he turned back into his usual happy self.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

 **A/N:** Wooooo! Finally got this finished! I can't believe I just wrote over 2,500 words! I'm really, really sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was intending for it to be finished on Friday but I was called into work because nobody else could make it. I even had the start written out and everything. Then, I was going to finish it when I got in but it was 12 o'clock by the time I go into bed and I was so tired I couldn't do it, and I was out again all of yesterday! So again, I'm really sorry this was late but I promise I'll update it next on Friday! Thanks for reading, all reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ooh, look at me. Actually updating on the day I said I would-when I should actually be doing my summer homework which all needs to be handed in on Monday. Oops. Oh well, here's the latest chapter. Also, special shout out to the reviewer who came up with the idea for the last scene. You know who you are, but it wont let me save your name in this chapter! I hope it turned out as cute as you imagined it! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. And also that I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

After Master had dropped that bombshell on the pair, the crowd of mages all filed back into the guild. Mira, who was just waking up after her fainting spell, got up from floor and went to stand behind the bar.

"So Master, what did you learn?" she asked.

"Levy is working on a reversing spell and you are going to track down the sender of the request. Also, Natsu and Lucy are going to move in with each other and cannot go anywhere if they are not escorted." Clutching her chest, Mira almost started hyperventilating when she heard that Natsu and Lucy had to live with each other.

"My...my OTP...living with each other. This is my chance. My chance to make the Nalu ship sail." Mira was mumbling under her breath hunched over with a nearly crazed look in her eyes when suddenly she jumped up with a-slightly evil-grin on her face. "Master, I'll watch and look after them today!"

Master nodded his head. "That's fine Mira." Turning to the rest of the guild, he said, "The rest of you, go about your normal business and act like nothing has happened. We don't want to suggest to anyone that something is wrong in the guild."

As everybody returned to what they were doing before the spell was cast, Mira turned to Natsu and Lucy, who were looking at her in slight fear, and offered them lunch.

"Yosh!" cried Natsu, "Mira's fire chicken is the best!"

In excitement, he jumped straight up to one of the tall barstools and put his head on his hands, eagerly waiting for his meal. Mira giggled and moved to the kitchen to start cooking while Lucy was still on the floor, looking up at Natsu sitting on the chair.

"Oi Natsu! How am I supposed to get up there?" With her tiny body and an average strength, she couldn't make the jump up to the barstool next to Natsu, even if she tried.

"Hang on Lucy, I'll help!"

Mira, who had started on the meals, giggled again as she watched Natsu's enthusiastic reply from the corner of her eye. Getting them two together would be so easy and so overdue as well. Anybody could see that they were perfect for each other really, and that was without knowing the fact that Lucy was the first girl Natsu had ever taken an interest to-after Lisanna of course. Everyone had been so shocked when Natsu turned up to the guild with a girl in tow. Normally he didn't pay any attention to anything around him so the fact that he declared straight away that Lucy was his partner was a huge surprise too, and the slight blushes he had when Lucy sat too close or said something to him weren't lost on her either.

Mira shook herself out of her thoughts to see Natsu trying to help Lucy up onto the seat next to him.

"Natsu, it's not going to work!" Lucy insisted.

"Come on Luce! Just trust me, okay?" He smiled innocently and Lucy couldn't help but cave to him.

"Fine," she huffed.

Natsu reached down and linked their hands together and, in one fluid movement, heaved Lucy from the floor up onto the chair next to him. Or at least that's what Mira supposed would have happened if they hadn't done it completely wrong. Instead of Lucy landing on the stool next to him, she had landed sitting in his lap with her face buried in the crook of his neck and their hands squished between their bodies. Mira almost squealed at the adorable scene, but held back in fear of shattering the moment and breaking them apart.

"They liiiiiiike each other." Happy said, popping up out of nowhere. Mira almost strangled the cat for his bad choice of timing. Startled, Lucy broke away from Natsu and instantly turned bright red before hopping over onto the stool next to Natsu.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" hissed Lucy while Natsu looked unaffected by what had just happened. Happy flew out of Lucy's reach and over to Mira in the kitchen.

"Happy..." she started, with a dark aura coming from her head and a knife in her hand. She was going to kill that cat for destroying that perfect moment. Oh boy, when she got her hands on him-

"They really should just kiss already."

Happy's interruption startled Mira and she dropped the knife she had been planning to threaten Happy with next to him, almost cutting off his tail in the process.

"Aaaghhh!" He cried and took off to go hide behind Natsu. "Natsu! Mira tried to kill me!"

As Natsu comforted his friend, Mira thought about Happy's comment. She had always thought the cat was as oblivious as his partner and only said things like that because he knew it embarrassed people, but she may have actually found a useful partner in her matchmaking schemes for the future.

She filed that information away for future thought and finished up Natsu and Lucy's lunch.

"A Fire chicken for Natsu," she placed the dish down in front of him, "and a Caesar salad for Lucy." She winked at Lucy and then retreated back to the kitchen, hoping to spot more cute moments between them as they ate.

Her hopes were dashed, however, when lunch passed with the two partners laughing and chatting between themselves and no more embarrassing moments occurring.

* * *

After lunch, the two entertained themselves by talking to their fellow guild mates because they were banned from leaving the guild by themselves. Natsu, of course, went straight to where Gray was sitting with Juvia, sitting very closely together, Mira noticed, and demanded a fight from him while Lucy was called over by Cana.

"What's up Cana?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I know that Gramps said you were gonna be accompanied at all times, but I like to keep tabs on my friends too."She smiled fondly at Lucy. Although they didn't get to talk very much with her rowdy team and constant missions, she still counted the girl as one of her close friends after she agreed to become her partner and help her with her, cough, daddy issues, cough, during the S-Class exams.

"So," she continued, "I want you to have this." She held out a card to Lucy which she took and examined. It was one of Cana's tarot cards with a picture of Lucy on the blank side and a 'C' on the back.

"It's one of my personal calling cards," she explained, "It'll let me know if you're in serious danger by triggering the twin card, which I have, automatically. You can also contact me at any time by tapping the 'C' on the back of the card twice." She beamed at her idea and took a long drink from the barrel sitting next to her.

"Cana, I don't know what to say." Said Lucy. "Thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms around Cana's neck.

Cana was a bit rigid at first, but she soon relaxed and hugged the girl back while grinning.

Lucy wouldn't admit it, but the thought that the spell could have been a deliberate trap had never really occurred to her. But now that it was a possibility, she was a bit scared to be honest. Even though she knew that a guild member would always be around to protect her, the fact that her spirits couldn't do as much damage worried her and she was a bit uncomfortable with the feeling of not being able to protect herself. This card from Cana though, had given her a bit more confidence. Even if something happened to her, she would still be able to do something about it!

She said goodbye to Cana and decided to head down to see Levy in the library. Lucy a bookworm herself so maybe she could help with the research in some way.

When she arrived in the library, she found Levy already surrounded by a pile of books and Gajeel sitting with his eyes closed in a chair close by.

"Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted, as she walked over to the bluenette.

"Lu-chan!" she exclaimed, "What did Master say?"

"Well, me and Natsu can't go anywhere without an escort, and we're not even allowed to take missions!" Levy grimaced, she knew how Lucy was with her rent money, so any missions she couldn't go on to earn it would just make her more and more anxious. "And that's not even the worst part," she continued, "Master decided that Natsu had to come and live with me!"

Levy gasped. "Isn't that great Lu-chan!? Now you can have more time with Natsu!"

Lucy looked at Levy like she had lost her mind. "Great? What do you mean great!? I can barely handle him at my house for short visits, never mind him temporarily living with me! I'll be crazy by the end of the second day!"

"I agree with Bunny girl," Gajeel finally decided to say something after having watched their conversation through one eye. The other was still closed so it looked like he was almost half asleep. "Any time spent alone with Salamander is bound to make you nuts."

He stood up out of his chair and stretched, cracking a few bones in the process. "And that reminds me, I haven't made fun of him yet. I'm going Shrimp, Bunny girl can keep you company for a bit." With that, he left the room and went in search of Natsu upstairs in the main hall of the guild.

"Bye Gajeel!" Levy called after him, a slight blush on her face. She turned back to Lucy. "As I was saying, now you can spend some more time with him...alone." She wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted. Her face was bright red and she pointed an accusatory finger at Levy before blurting out, "Don't think I didn't see that blush when you said bye to Gajeel!"

Now it was Levy's turn to blush as she looked wildly around the room to escape looking into Lucy's eyes. Glad that she had diverted her attention away from her own...situation...with Natsu, Lucy began questioning Levy.

"So, anything happen while I was away on my last mission?" Now it was Lucy's turn to waggle her eyebrows at Levy.

Levy's relationship with Gajeel was unexpected at best, after all, who would expect the victim to fall for the one who did them harm? But the Phantom Lord incident happened ages ago and since then, Levy had become quite interested in the dragon slayer. Lucy had been the first to notice her friends quick glances towards the man, and when he finally started warming up to her, Lucy had gone to Levy straight away to confess she knew of her crush on him. Lucy had become her confidant and Levy kept her updated on anything that happened while, in return, Lucy gave advice to Levy with what to do next.

Before Lucy had left with her team to do their latest mission, Gajeel had still been a person who sat near Levy in the shadows, observing but never interfering. To have Gajeel be that close to Levy and even have him follow her around meant that something must have happened while she was away!

"Nothing big even happened Lu-chan!" protested Levy. "He just invited me to go on a two-day mission with him, so obviously we had to book a hotel room so that we could spend the night." She suddenly became a little flustered as she remembered what happened.

"And...?" prompted Lucy.

"Well, there was only one room left in the whole hotel and it was a single, so we had to share the bed together." She ended the sentence with a squeak which soon turned into a squeal as Lucy started jumping up and down, making little squeals of her own and holding Levy's hands.

"But nothing happened!" shouted Levy, "He even slept on top of the covers and in the morning he didn't even mention anything about it." Levy couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Gajeel had seemed unaffected, after all, it would have been nice to know that she could have at least some sort of affect on boys. But, when they had got back to the guild, Gajeel hadn't seemed as distant and now he actually talked to her, without her being the one to initiate the conversation. She supposed that he liked to follow her around because, out of all the members of the guild, she was one of the least violent prone and one of the most soft spoken, so there were very few times when she would need to interrupt or speak to him, giving him the peace he wanted.

"What are you talking about Levy, this is great! He's finally reciprocating your feelings!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it that Lu-chan..." Levy trailed off, still unsure.

"No," Lucy insisted, "I'm certain. Things can only become better in your relationship from now on!" She stood up and pulled a little pose with a fist in the air and the other on her hip, causing Levy to giggle at the cute sight she was unknowingly being shown.

"Lucy!" Both girls looked to the door when they heard Mira's voice being carried down the stairs. "It's 5 o'clock. We're going back to your house so that I can make you and Natsu dinner when we get there."

"Coming Mira!" Lucy shouted back. Lucy was shocked to discover how long it had been already. She had thought that days being spent only in the guild would be long and boring, but the time had flown by today. She turned back to Levy. "Bye Levy-chan, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lu-chan!" she replied, "But don't think I've forgotten about our previous conversation." She finished with a devious smile.

Lucy shivered. Why was she surrounded by meddling women? Her love life-or lack of more like-was nobody's business but her own. Why couldn't they respect that?

* * *

On the way back to Lucy's house, Natsu and Lucy were forced to walk in front while Mira walked behind them. Lucy could understand this, because by walking behind them, Mira could observe the surroundings for any suspicious people who may be following them a lot more easily. What Lucy couldn't understand, however, was why her and Natsu had been forced to hold hands!

Lucy silently seethed to herself as they walked, causing Natsu to shy away from her as much as possible while she was holding onto his hand. He didn't know why, but Natsu had a feeling that her bad mood had something to do with him, so trying to be as invisible as possible was definitely the sensible course of action.

Meanwhile, Mira was in shipping heaven. She had convinced Natsu and Lucy that they should hold hands to 'stop them from wandering off' as she said, but really, it was just an excuse for her to watch the cute scene in front of her right now. They looked like small children, completely smitten with each other but unsure how to go about acting towards one another-or at least that's what it looked like in her head. Oh she couldn't wait to see the babies produced as a result of this ship. They would be so adorable and perfect and she would be Godmother to the children, in thanks from Natsu and Lucy of course for helping to get the together, and then she could plan their future pairings and-

"Mira, we're here!" Mira was shook from her shipping-induced hallucination by Lucy's voice, and she looked around to see that they had already reached the blondes house.

"I think we broke her." Decided Happy, who had been flying above their heads during the walk to Lucy's house.

"I'm fine Happy," placated Mira, "now let's get inside so that I can make us some dinner, shall we?" She turned to them with a slightly delusional and scary smile on her face.

"Lucy," said Happy, "Mira's scary."

Looking at the women as she opened her door, Lucy couldn't help but agree with the cat. She could already tell, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! Did you see the amount of girl to girl heart to hearts I had in this chapter? Girl power rules! So, I started this chapter on the Friday, but it has actually ran over into Saturday by 1 hour 48 minutes, so I apologise, dear readers, for not keeping my promise and updating on the Friday! *Bows*. But apart from that, thank you so much for reading! Review, favourite and follow! Oh, and also, if you have any scenes or situations which you might want to see happen in the story, just tell me. Any inspiration is welcome and it will help me to come up with new ideas and chapters! Again, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Just finished my first week of a new school, so I'm really tired and have loads of homework, but I chose you lovely people over that rubbish and decided to write the next chapter! Thanks to **cookie panda-roo** who I used to bounce ideas off and brainstorm all the adorableness of this chapter! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. :(

* * *

As soon as Mira walked through the door, she headed straight to the kitchen to start dinner.

"You two hang around out here and relax, I'm going to make you some dinner."

"Mira, you don't have to do that." protested Lucy.

"Do you really think you can make dinner in your, um," she searched for the word, "condition?"

Lucy paused, she'd actually forgotten about her height problem. "Fine, but as soon as we're back to normal, I'm going to repay you in home cooked meals."

"That's fine," laughed Mira as she waved over her shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

She wasted no time in looking through all the cupboards and the fridge to see what she could work with. Lucy was actually a great home cook, and she was also the team's appointed chef, so her cupboards were stocked quite well with basic ingredients and seasonings, though Mira noted there was a lot of spicy sauces and spices in their own separate cupboard. When she looked in the fridge however, her face fell. Lucy literally had one egg and a little bit of milk in her fridge. Mira knew for a fact that Lucy went shopping for supplies only yesterday because she called into the guild on her way back home for an energising smoothie, so where did all the food go?

"Lucy," Mira called through to the main room, "Where's all your food?"

Instead of a reply, she heard a shout come from the living room. "...NATSU!"

Mira smiled, she should have known what had happened with the number of times Lucy had complained about her partner's appetite.

"Well," Mira walked back through to find Lucy standing next to the couch, "You don't even have enough ingredients to make a simple pasta dish, so I'm going to go out and buy some from the store."

"Mira-"

"No arguing. Just don't leave the house or open the door to strangers, okay?" She said in a patronising voice as she knelt down and pulled Lucy's cheeks with her hand.

"Miwa" Dime not a wittle kwid!" Lucy's words were muffled by Mira's hands.

Mira giggled then stood back up. "I know, but you're just too adorable!"

She grabbed the front door keys and headed for the door, "But seriously though, don't open the door for anyone, even if it sounds like a guild member. I'm going to lock you in so when I come back, I'll just let myself in."

She shouted a quick, "Bye guys!" and then whirled out the door, leaving the two alone.

"Lucy, let's play tag!" shouted Natsu.

"Natsu, just because we look like little kids, doesn't mean we should act like them." sighed Lucy. "Now, I'm going to take a shower so you'd better not try and set anything on fire while I'm gone."

With that, she grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Natsu, now left alone in Lucy's front room, looked around with a lost expression. Whenever he was in Lucy's house, he was never bored because he had either Lucy or Happy to-Happy! Natsu spun around, only now noticing that his furry partner was missing, but couldn't see him. Where had he got to?

* * *

Mira was walking to the shops as quickly as possible. She needed to get back to Nalu watch! I mean, she needed to keep her fellow guild mates safe from harm!

She was so busy trying to get to the shops as fast as possible, that she completely missed Happy flying above her until he landed on her head.

"Happy! Why are you here?"

Happy moved around a bit to get comfortable. "I thought we should leave them two alone for a bit." He said with a mini devious smirk on his face.

Mira grinned up at the cat with her matchmaking aura spreading our around her. "I like the way you think Happy."

Seeing that she had arrived at the shops, Mira stood outside the doors and put her fingers to her lips as she thought. "And I have just the idea to get them closer together."

With a sinister smile on her lips, she strode confidently into the store while the people around her edged away from the terrifying woman.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Natsu was still looking for Happy. He had definitely been with them when they had walked to Lucy's, so Natsu had decided he must have been playing hide and seek. He had then proceeded to hunt every inch of Lucy's kitchen, living room, bed and drawers (even the underwear drawer, though he had been too embarrassed to look too closely at that) but he hadn't found one inch of the cat. The only place left to look was...the bathroom. Where Lucy was showering. Completely naked. With no clothes covering her body.

Natsu's face turned bright red as he thought of Lucy in the shower and he quickly shook the thought from his head. There was no way Happy would have gone in there, right?

But, he decided, the only way to make sure would be to go in and have a look himself.

Natsu took a deep breath and put his hand on the handle to the bathroom. He would be quick. In and out. Just like a ninja.

He pulled his scarf up around his head so that only his eyes were showing and struck a quick ninja pose before ducking into the bathroom.

The first thing he noticed when he glanced around the room was the small pile of clothes on the floor. They were so cute, everything was small, even the underwe-no Natsu! Don't think about that!

The second thing he noticed was the noise of the shower knocking off.

He didn't even have time to hide when Lucy pulled back her shower curtain and stood directly in front of Natsu with not a stitch of clothing to cover herself.

Instantly, she turned tomato red and dove for the towel on the rail.

"PERVE-ARGGH!"

To Natsu, she moved almost in slow motion as she tripped on the edge of the bath and fell towards him. He didn't even think, he just moved as fast as he could to catch her before she hit the floor. With an 'oof', Natsu landed on his back on the floor with Lucy spread eagled on top of him.

"Don't look!" Screamed Lucy.

"I'm not, I swear!" Natsu yelled back.

By this point, they were both bright red as Lucy fumbled to wrap the towel around herself and Natsu was desperately looking anywhere apart from in her direction.

"I'll just, um, go." He said and then quickly bolted out the door.

Lucy came out a few minutes later, with the towel securely wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her head, to find Natsu sitting on the couch staring ashamedly at the floor.

Lucy was about to say something, but Natsu beat her to it.

"I'm really sorry Luce."

She sighed. "It's fine Natsu. To be honest, I'm almost used to things like this happening by now." She giggled a bit and then hopped up onto the couch to sit next to him. "But why did you come into the bathroom? You'd better not have been peeping." She finished menacingly.

A worried look came about Natsu's face. "I definitely wasn't! I was looking for Happy but I couldn't find him anywhere in your apartment and the only place I had left to look was the bathroom so..."

Natsu let his sentence trail off as he felt a menacing aura grow around Lucy.

"What did you do to my apartment?!" She shouted. The kitchen was a mess with pots and pans littering the floor and the cupboards hanging open and half empty, the couch and chairs were missing cushions and one had even been flipped on its side, her bed was completely ruined and her underwear was even thrown all over the floor!

"Now Luce," Natsu started sweating, "It's not as bad as it looks."

Lucy turned to Natsu.

"LUCY KICK!"

* * *

When Mira came back to the apartment, she found a dishevelled Natsu with a foot print on the side of his face putting pots and pans back into the kitchen cupboard while Lucy watched him from the side with her arms folded in front of her and a scowl on her face.

"Ara ara, what happened here?" asked Mira.

"Natsu wrecked my apartment so now he's fixing all of it." answered Lucy.

Deciding not to question the reasons why, Mira tried to calm Lucy down instead.

"Well the table looks fine so why don't you two sit down while I make us dinner? It's going to be a surprise so you can't come in the kitchen!" She shooed them out and turned back to the kitchen to start on dinner, ignoring Lucy's protests as she did so.

Mira cursed. Now she had even more work to do! All she wanted was for the night to go smoothly so that it ended nicely and-hopefully-a new couple would have been created in the guild, but no, Natsu had to mess it up in some way or another. Now Lucy was mad at Natsu and Mira had to make even more of an effort to set the mood and get them to make up! Hopefully, her plan would still work.

Happy was still flying around Mira's head, oblivious to the fact that his disappearance had caused the whole fiasco, watching her make dinner.

"Will the plan take longer now?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure," confessed Mira, "But it doesn't matter how long it will take, my ship will sail!" With a small victory cry, she sped up her cooking, determined to make this the best meal she had ever made.

When she had finally finished, she walked back through from the kitchen to see Natsu and Lucy sitting at the table on chairs piled high with cushions so that they could reach the table. Lucy still had her arms folded and was pouting while Natsu was looking at Lucy and trying to catch her attention with puppy dog eyes. Mira could have squealed at the adorable scene. Even when they were fighting they were still so cute!

"Dinner is served." She announced.

She placed down her own portion first and then placed Natsu and Lucy's in front of them.

They both just stared at the massive portion of spaghetti and meatballs she had given them.

Lucy was the first to break the silence.

"Mira," she started, with an obvious, and failed, attempt at being calm, "Why is there only one bowl?"

Mira quickly scrambled for an answer. "Um, these two were the only bowls which weren't broken?" It came out as more of a question, but thankfully Lucy ignored that and instead just added more venom to the glare which was directed at Natsu. Whoops, now Mira had to do even more work to fix their relationship.

"Well, dig in! Tell me what you think."

Natsu dove right into the spaghetti with both hands, desperate to avoid Lucy's glare, while Lucy reluctantly picked up a fork and picked up a piece of spaghetti.

"It's a family recipe." Added Mira, hoping to prompt her into eating.

Lucy sighed when she realised she wasn't going to get out of eating the meal and put the spaghetti in her mouth, instantly moaning at how delicious it was. She immediately began eating almost as fast as Natsu.

Mira grinned, the plan was going perfectly.

The bowls in the kitchen weren't really broken, but she needed a reason for them to share one bowl between them otherwise the plan wouldn't work. She'd seen this happen in a movie lacrima once when a shy couple, a man and women who didn't understand each other's feelings, ate a plate of spaghetti between them and accidently started eating the same strand of spaghetti. They didn't notice they were getting closer and closer together until the last minute, and kissed each other when they reached the end. The plan was fool proof and would be amazingly romantic to watch.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Neither Lucy nor Natsu were looking at each other as they ate, too busy concentrating on their food, but Mira saw when it started to happen. They each put a load of spaghetti in their mouths and started chewing, but one strand, much longer than the rest, was still dangling out of their mouths. They each began slurping at the piece to get it in their mouths, while still not looking at each other, and their heads got closer and closer until they both turned round and stared straight into the others eyes.

Mira sat at the other end of the table with her clenched hands in front of her mouth, holding in her squeal of excitement as she watched the scene play out in front of her.

Natsu and Lucy didn't even notice her as they stared into each other's eyes, frozen in place and unable to look away. Suddenly, Natsu's eyes twitched downwards to look at her mouth and then back up to her eyes. Lucy flushed at the movement and did the same to Natsu.

Slowly, they started moving closer and closer together, looking back and forth between the other persons lips and then eyes, until their eyes drifted shut and...

"Mira! Why didn't you make me anything to eat?"

Happy suddenly flew in from the kitchen, causing Lucy and Natsu to snap apart and instantly turn away from each other, unable to look the other in the eye as they both flushed a bright red colour.

Mira jumped up and grabbed Happy before dashing into the kitchen.

"HAPPY YOU IDIOT!" she cried while shaking him back and forth, "THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO KISSING!"

"This whole thing was just a matchmaking scheme Mira?" A voice asked from behind her.

Mira spun round to see Lucy standing in the doorway with a betrayed look on her face.

"No Lucy-" Mira started.

"Forget it Mira." Lucy cut her off. "In case you hadn't noticed, I've had a pretty crappy day so far and all I wanted was a little bit of normal to make me feel better. I can't believe you planned for all this to happen just so that you could meddle in my love life. Again. Who I like is none of your business and I expect you to respect that. Stop trying to shove your nose into where it doesn't belong and just butt out of my problems!"

Mira stared at Lucy in shock as she turned around and stormed into the living room with silent tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going to bed so don't even think about trying to talk to me again tonight." She called over her shoulder.

Mira didn't even attempt to follow.

* * *

Lying in bed facing the wall, Lucy was feeling absolutely awful. She didn't know why she snapped at Mira and said all those horrible things, probably pent up frustration and annoyance combined with being flustered and embarrassed from almost kissing Natsu, but she just couldn't take it anymore. So far, today had completely stressed her out and Mira's attempt to get her and Natsu to kiss had just made her snap. She did regret the way that she had said it and it was a heat of the moment kind of rant, but it was true what she said. Her love life was her own and she wasn't even sure what she thought or felt for her partner, never mind what other people believed!

Lucy turned restlessly in her bed as her thoughts went round and round. Suddenly, she felt the bed dip next to her ad another body joined her on the bed.

"You okay Luce?"

Despite her worrying, Lucy smiled at the sound of Natsu's concerned voice. He never failed to make her feel better.

"I'm fine Natsu, just a bit tired." She replied, rolling over to face him.

"You don't seem tired to me," he commented from where he sat on her bed, his feet dangling off the edge. "In fact, you've been rolling around all night so far."

"I'm fine Natsu." She insisted.

"...Okay."

It was silent for a moment, and then she felt the covers lift up off the bed and a warm body slide in next to her.

"What are you doing Natsu?"

"The floor's cold." He whined. "And not as comfy as your bed. Let me sleep here?"

Lucy sighed and turned away from him again. "Okay, but keep on your side of the bed."

She felt him get comfortable and then tried to get to sleep. After 10 minutes of trying, however, she gave up.

"Natsu, I'm cold."

Not a moment after she had said that, he had moved next to her and cuddled into her back. Smiling, she rolled over to face him and snuggled into his chest as his arms circled round her.

She may not know how she felt about Natsu, but she knew that it was safe and warm next to him and that was enough for her, at least at the moment.

Mira watched the scene play out from where she was lying on the couch and softly smiled to herself. Maybe Lucy was right. She hadn't interfered at all this time and they had become closer on their own. For now, she would just watch this relationship and see where it went, cheering from the sidelines.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! Another chapter finished! I got quite a lot of fluffy Nalu moments there, and also some embarrassing ones. Did anybody guess I was gonna use the Lady and the Tramp scene in this chapter before I said what Mira had made? :D By the way guys, I apologise to all the Mira lovers out there, I didn't mean to offend you in any way, shape or form. What I wrote was completely what I believe, however. I love Mira as an over obsessive person who loves matchmaking but I think that when she tries to intervene she goes too far. Giving advice and everything is fine, but when she steps I really don't like it. That's just my own opinion though so please, don't hate me for it! Thanks for reading and I'll update next Friday! Review, favourite, follow. I love to hear your ideas and comments!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm so tired guys. Homework is killing me and I'm getting waaaay less sleep than what I should be so sorry if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards! It's also taken me ages to do, so thanks everyone for being so understanding :)

 **Disclaimer:** The great Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!

* * *

When Lucy woke up the next morning it was to find her face buried into a very familiar tanned chest.

Normally, she would have freaked out and Lucy Kicked Natsu off the bed, but for some reason today she just didn't feel like it. She was too emotionally stressed out from yesterday and the bed was so warm and cosy with the two huddled together. She felt like she could stay there for hours.

Wait a minute! What was she saying?!

Lucy instantly turned bright red and her eyes widened. Did that mean that she was actually okay with waking up next to Natsu in the mornings? Sure he was annoying sometimes and got them both into trouble in every single thing that they did, but the earnest, childlike side to him that tried to help Lucy and make her laugh was actually kind of...cute.

That thought turned her even redder as she blushed again. She couldn't believe she was thinking about Natsu in that way! She wasn't stupid or blind, she could see that he was the most kind-hearted guy she had ever met and with all the training he did, well, let's just say that working out almost every day did wonders to his body. Even though she wasn't oblivious to his charms though, she had always avoided thinking about him in that way because they were partners. Partners weren't supposed to think about each other like that were they?

"Mmmn...No Luce. Don't do that."

Natsu's sudden groan shook her from her thoughts as she remembered that she was still LYING ON TOP OF NATSU'S NAKED CHEST.

Quietly, so as not to wake him, she tried to pry his arm off her waist as she desperately tried not to think about what he could have been dreaming about that involved her.

After a few attempts of trying, however, she gave up. He had a good grip on her waist and wasn't letting go anytime soon.

She gave a muffled yelp when he suddenly shifted in his sleep and pulled her underneath his body as he rolled half on top of her. She was about to shout at him to get off her when his eyes slowly opened.

"...Lucy? Wha-what's going on?" He asked groggily. He noticed the rather intimate position they were in rather quickly however and lifted him off her chest so that he was hovering above her on his elbows.

"Um, sorry Luce...I didn't mean to..." He trailed off as he looked down at her face and noticed how close they were now. He looked into her eyes and time seemed to freeze as they both just stopped and stared at each other.

Looking at Natsu lying above her now, illuminated by the morning light streaming in from her window, Lucy's heart jumped in her chest. He really was a God. All ripped muscles, perfect tan skin, adorably innocent eyes. She was weak to his charms and how kind he was to her. No, she definitely wouldn't mind waking up to this every day.

As Lucy was staring at him, he was practically drinking in the sight of her. Lying underneath him, he could feel his primal urges rumbling happily as the light hit her face, making her skin glow and her eyes sparkle. He had never felt this before, the need to claim something as his own. But, looking at Lucy below him, he was definitely agreeing with his primal side for once. How could one girl be so perfect?

Neither of them felt like they could move as they stared deeper and deeper into each others eyes, drinking up the sight of the other. It was almost like a replay of the spaghetti incident from the night before as they both started shifting their eyes down to look at the others lips.

Slowly, their faces moved closer and closer together and their hearts started racing. Now, their eyes were completely locked onto each other's and neither of them was breaking eye contact.

They paused just millimetres away from each other's faces, almost waiting for someone or something to interrupt them until suddenly Natsu closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers.

It was like fireworks set off between them as soon as their lips touched. All that existed was each other in their own little bubble as Lucy's eyes fluttered closed and Natsu's ridged body relaxed. Natsu groaned as Lucy let out a little sigh and placed her hands around his neck.

Everything was perfect in that moment. It felt right for them to be doing this, completely natural in every way. Natsu moved to wrap his hands around her back and started to close his own eyes when Mira's voice was heard from the couch.

"Aah, what a good sleep!"

Instantly, the two sprang apart and Lucy, wide eyed now, hopped out the bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Natsu just sat completely frozen on the bed as he tried to process what had just happened between them.

"Good morning Natsu! Ooh, you're looking a bit red there. Are you okay? Do you have a fever at all?" Mira asked in a concerned voice.

"No Mira," He replied in a dazed voice, "I'm completely fine."

She waited to see if she would get anything else out of him, then shrugged once and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast when he didn't say anything.

Still sitting on the bed, Natsu put a finger to his tingling lips. What had just happened?

* * *

In the bathroom, Lucy was having a full on meltdown. WHAT HAD SHE JUST HAPPENED?!

Clutching her chest with her hands, she sat on the toilet and put her head between her knees, what was she going to do now? She could have just ruined her and Natsu's entire friendship with one kiss!

No. She shook her head. Natsu would never allow something like that to come between them; he was too kind and childish. In fact, he probably didn't even know what had just happened! Even though it was...her...first...kiss.

That just pulled her into even more depression and sorrow. Her first kiss had been with her best friend who wasn't even know what he had done and was too oblivious to do something about it! Her first kiss was supposed to be romantic, with moonlight and song and a well educated, stimulating guy who was in love with her, not some half-asleep random kiss attack!

Suddenly, Lucy felt a small hand on her back. She looked up to find Virgo's tiny chibi face looking down at her.

"Hime, are you alright?" she asked, "We felt your distress in the spirit realm and I came to check on you."

Lucy smiled, "I'm fine Virgo," she said gratefully, "I'm just a bit shook up."

"Yes, we saw what happened."

"What should I do Virgo?! Should I act natural? Confront him? Does Natsu even realise what he just did?" Lucy was completely stressing out now.

Virgo was silent for a few seconds as she tried to think of a way to respond to her outburst.

"Do whatever you feel is right Hime." She decided, "You do know him best after all. In the meantime I have brought you some new clothes which should fit you." With that, she bowed and disappeared, leaving Lucy alone in the bathroom.

"She's right." Said Lucy, "I'll just go about like nothing's happened and he won't have even noticed!"

In the spirit realm, Virgo face palmed as Lucy took that to be her opinion. She could see Natsu sitting on her bed in the other room as Lucy was in the bathroom and he completely knew what he had just done. Her plan to act oblivious wouldn't work at all.

With her mind made up, Lucy had a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes Virgo had given her before following the smells of Mira's home cooking to a massive breakfast spread.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu had been doing some thinking of his own as Lucy had been in the bathroom.

He hadn't meant to kiss her like that, it had just happened!

Not many people realised, but being raised by a dragon meant that some of their physical and mental features were implanted into you from a very young age. One of these mental features was finding a mate.

It isn't some instant realisation where one look is all it takes for two people to become mates; it grows over time and requires attention and affection from both people involved.

Natsu had known as soon as he set eyes on her all that time ago in Hargeon, that Lucy was special. It didn't scream out to him 'MATE MATE MATE', but she had a certain...sparkle around her. Something he hadn't seen since that last time he had been with Lisanna. But instead of her sparkle being welcoming, however, hers had been fiery and vibrant, reminding Natsu of flames.

Seeing her surrounded by fire, he knew that he had to talk to her. He could tell that she was going to be important to him some day.

Obviously, that had been ages ago, but the flames hadn't lessened. If anything, they had just grown brighter with every day and moment he spent with her. They had become...close. Much closer than normal friends ever became, he knew, but he didn't care. He was happy with Lucy and she seemed like she was happy with him too and that was all that mattered.

But, this was a new development in their relationship. He wasn't stupid, he knew what a kiss was and what it meant to people-he was even aware of sex though not many people believed him-but, to be honest, he was completely fine with what had just happened. He assumed it would change in their relationship slightly but as long as they were together, he didn't mind if it was in that way or if they were just best friends.

Before confronting Lucy, however, he needed to sort out his own feelings and what he wanted Lucy to be to him first. Dragons only had one mate, and if he decided that his mate was Lucy, there would be no going back. He needed to make his decision wisely and he would only confront her when he was certain of his decision. So until then, he wouldn't say anything about it to her at all.

Nodding his head with a determined look on his face, he stood up off the bed and wandered into the kitchen to find Mira. Yes, this was the right decision to make.

Lucy followed her nose to the kitchen and looked in amazement at the large amount of food on her table. How had this even fit into her fridge?!

"Good morning Mira!" she greeted, smiling at the bar maid and carefully avoiding looking in Natsu's direction.

"Morning Lucy!" Mira chirped back, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, it was fine."

"Excellent!" she clapped her hands, "Now dig in, I want to get to the guild soon!"

Both nodding, Lucy and Natsu both dug into their food with gusto as Mira watched from where she was picking at the food on her plate.

Suddenly, she noticed how Natsu was glancing up at Lucy every so often, then blushing slightly and looking away after a few seconds. She took a second to assess the blonde; what had Natsu noticed that she hadn't?

When she finally noticed, she nearly squealed in delight. It didn't look like she had noticed yet, but the dress that Lucy was wearing was decorated with different coloured rhinestones at the bottom which turned into the shape of flames. It was so adorable, and Mira could see why Natsu was blushing so much, she was essentially wearing a part of him on her clothes for everyone to see.

She smiled a little as she saw Natsu glance up again, completely ignoring her presence. Yes, she had made the right decision of not meddling too much in this love life, but that didn't mean she couldn't watch it happening! She was already imagining the money she would make off the bets!

For the rest of breakfast, Mira was silent and the other two were too busy enjoying their food to notice that Happy wasn't with them. It was only after they had finished that they realised one part of their team was missing.

"Happy?" shouted Natsu. "Where are you buddy?"

They all went looking round the house for him but after searching every corner of the apartment and not being able to find him anywhere, they decided he must have gone to the guild.

"We'll just see him there." Decided Mira.

After clearing everything away, they set off for the guild.

* * *

Normally Lucy wasn't at the guild this early, she was more of a sleeping-in type of person, so she found it a bit surprising to see that almost everyone was in the guild at 9 o'clock in the morning. She was a bit embarrassed actually. Was she really one of the last people to arrive every day?

As soon as they set foot in the guild, Natsu ran off to try and join a fight-not that it would do him any good at his size. Mira headed over to the bar to start taking people's orders, so Lucy decided to go and find Levy to see if she had made any progress with breaking the spell.

She didn't have to look far, the only place should would have really been would have been the library, so she checked there first and found her curled up on the chair with a book in her hands.

"Hello Levy-chan!" Greeted Lucy, "How's the spell breaking going?"

Instead of the enthusiastic reply that she expected however, she got plucked up off the ground and pulled into Levy's lap where she wrapped her arms around Lucy and buried her face in her hair.

"Levy-chan?" questioned Lucy, "What's wrong?"

Levy sniffled and shook her head, burying her nose deeper into Lucy's blonde hair.

"Come on, you can tell me, right?"

Levy took a deep breath and then pulled back out of Lucy's hair and turned her around so that she was sitting sideways on Levy's lap.

Levy gave a watery smile, "Sorry Lu-chan," she sniffled.

Now that Lucy could see Levy's face, she saw the puffy, red bags around her eyes and the clear tear tracks which ran down her face. Levy had been crying down in the library for a while, she decided, and nobody had even noticed. Not even...

"Levy-chan, where's Gajeel?"

Mentioning his name, however, had the opposite reaction to what she wanted as fresh tears filled up Levy's eyes and her mouth started wobbling.

"What did he do?" She asked with a dark aura creeping out from behind her. What had he done to poor, sweet Levy that was so bad he had made her cry? She'd kill him for hurting her!

"It's fine Lu-chan!" Levy put out her hands in a placating motion, "It's not even really his fault!"

"If he has done anything to make you cry, then he is definitely at fault here so don't even attempt to try and take the blame for him!" Lucy pouted and crossed her arms.

Levy was silent for a moment, and Lucy turned back to see her wringing her hands in anxiety.

"Well," she started, "I kind of, um, confessed to him?"

Normally, Lucy would have been ecstatic for her friend, but the way she was acting now, it seemed that she needed to start sharpening the kitchen knife she had at home instead.

"And?" she prompted.

"And he rejected me." She whispered.

That was it, he needed to go.

"What happened?! Tell me everything and don't leave out any details!" Lucy cried.

"Well, you know yesterday I said about our mission and having to share a bed?" Lucy nodded, "Well I took that as a massive step forwards in our relationship but he obviously didn't." She sniffed a bit and then continued.

"I left the guild later than usual after researching the spell all yesterday, and it was quite dark by the time I set off to leave, se Gajeel decided he would accompany me home to 'protect the shrimp' as he put it and make sure didn't get into any trouble. So I was almost at Fairy Hill's when suddenly 5 men jumped me on the street and tried to, you know, hurt me." Lucy nodded in understanding. "Well I was so startled, I didn't even think of fighting them off with magic and Gajeel was a nit behind me because he'd stopped to look through some scrap at the side of the road for a snack, so b y the time he heard me shouting for help and ran to find me, they had already held me down and were about to go through with it."

She took a deep breath and smiled a little as she remembered what happened next.

"He was so cool Lu-chan. He came running round the corner and didn't even have to think, he just barrelled into the man on top of me and started punching the other guys in the face. It didn't take a lot before they got too scared and ran off but he was just so heroic! He helped me up off the ground and helped to calm me down and I didn't mean to do it, I really didn't, but I kind of threw myself at him in a hug and confessed to him. I think my exact words were 'that was so amazing, I love you so much'."

She giggled a little in embarrassment and Lucy smiled softly at the look on Levy's face. For Levy to still be able to make that face, even after he rejected her, she must really be in love.

"But instead of saying anything back, he just kind of pushed me away, said he was sorry and then just left!" She burst into fresh tears. "And, hic, I haven't seen him all, hic, morning!"

She threw herself on the arm of the chair and wept into it as Lucy patted her shoulders.

"It's okay Levy-chan. It's alright. You don't even know if that was a rejection or not!"

"What do you mean?" Cried Levy, "How could that have been anything other than a rejection?!"

"He didn't give you a direct answer or a reason for the answer so until he does, you can pester him all you want and find out what he actually meant. In fact," her face lit up as she had an idea, "You should go to his house right now and bother him all day until he gives you a proper reply! He owes you that much at least!"

Lucy watched as her little speech caused Levy's face to brighten, word by word. She didn't know why Gajeel answered like he did to Levy's unplanned confession, but after watching how he treats Levy almost every day in the guild, there's no way that he wasn't completely in love with her too. They were the most obvious couple, after Alzack and Bisca, and yet they had no idea what they looked like to the other members of the guild.

"You're right!" said Levy with a determined look on her face now. "I'm going to march right up to him and demand my answer properly! He's not going to get away with it this time!"

With that she put Lucy on the floor and with a quick 'Bye Lu-chan!' she was out the library's doors to find Gajeel.

Lucy sighed as she realised that, despite her only coming into the library to see how far Levy had researched the spell, she hadn't found out anything new at all.

Oh well, she decided, she would just have to spend the day sitting in the guild hall instead.

She climbed back up the stairs to find someone to talk to and was met with an all out guild brawl which was slowly taking over the entire hall. She quickly ran, dodging chairs and bodies, to the end of the bar where she used a nearby chair to hop up onto the barstool.

"Who started it this time?" She asked Mira, already knowing the answer.

"Who else?" Mira giggled, "Natsu of course!"

Lucy sighed. Just one day. One day is all she would like to go without Natsu causing some sort of problem or fist fight. She sighed again. This was the type of person she had her first kiss with?

She blushed as she realised where her thoughts had gone and shook her head. She was going to order a strawberry milkshake from Mira when suddenly she was met with a face full of fur. Blue fur.

She was knocked onto the bar with Happy lying on top of her until she pushed him off her and shakily stood up.

"Happy! Where were you this morning?" she asked.

"I woke up squished between you and Natsu and I decided that I didn't want to be caught in your morning hugs!" With that, he stuck his tongue out and flew out of the reach of her grabbing hand as he headed back to the brawl, to find Natsu presumably.

Lucy groaned, she would kill that cat if it turns out Mira heard that! She turned around slightly to check on Mira and instead of finding her crying about babies and Lucy's love life; she instead found her smiling eerily at Lucy instead while staying silent. If Lucy was honest, that was scarier than the obsessive baby chanting.

Instead of finding Mira shouting about Lucy's love life however, she was met with a loud commanding tone from the front of the guild.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted over the fight, "What does Happy mean by your and Natsu's 'morning hugs'?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much guys for being so patient with me! I understand how annoying it is when your authors don't update when they say they will so I really apologise for the delay. But, I did say there would be a plot twist and if I'm counting, I would count a possible 3 plot twists in this chapter. Gajeel rejecting Levy, Erza coming back early and a MASSIVE NALU SCENE AT THE START OF A CHAPTER? What was I thinking?! Anyways, read, review, follow, favourite. All that jazz! Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Ill hopefully see you all on Friday!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you so much everyone for the reviews I got from the last chapter! You guys are so understanding :') But, because of what happened, I've decided to change up my schedule a bit because it looks like my workload of essays and stuff isn't going to lessen anytime soon. Yay *sarcasm*. So, instead of updating on the Friday, I'm going to write the chapter on Friday night, leave it, proofread it in the morning after my brain has had a rest and then update it the Saturday morning. Basically, my updates will be coming a day later or, if you live in America, it will be later on in the evening I think? (I'm not very good with time zones and stuff). Woo, now that I've explained that to you, onto the story!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and he refuses to give it to me *sniff* :'(

* * *

Lucy turned around to see Erza standing in the doorway, a massive cart of luggage behind her and a huge decorated axe over her shoulder. For a moment, Lucy was reminded of the first time she saw Erza, standing in the guilds doorway with a giant horn over her shoulder. She was shook out of her musings, however, when Erza's voice travelled across the room to her.

"Lucy? Where are you and what is this that I hear about you and Natsu hugging?" She demanded, "If he harmed your virtue there will be hell to pay!"

Lucy sweat dropped.

"I'm at the bar Erza, and my virtue is fine." She sighed. Why did she have such weird friends?

Erza made her way over to the bar, dragging all of her things with her and sat down in her usual seat. She looked around, confused for a moment.

"Where are you Lucy? I can't see you anywhere."

Sighing, Lucy stood up off her barstool and clambered onto the bar to stand on top of it. Obviously nobody had bothered to tell Erza about her and Natsu's...situation, so she was going to have to do the explaining for her.

"I'm here Erza," she started off gently, attempting not to startle her.

Quick as a flash, Erza's head snapped round to stare at Lucy who was standing on the bar next to her arm.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed, "What happened to your body!?" She paused after seeing Lucy's sheepish smile, "Did Natsu do this to you? Where is he?"

A murderous look grew upon her face as she unsheathed her sword and began looking for Natsu round the guild hall. She was distracted from her search, however, when Gray slid into the seat next to Erza and in front of Lucy.

Lucy hadn't really seen Gray since she'd been shrunk down, apart from when he was making fun of Natsu of course.

"Hello Gray!" she greeted, "I didn't see you much yesterday with everything that happened."

"And what did happen?" interrupted Erza.

"Ahaha," Lucy chuckled nervously, "Well it's kind of a funny story when you think about it..."

"Sure, being weak and defenceless is funny." Interjected Gray.

Lucy shot him a look and then started telling the story of everything that had happened yesterday. By the end of the retelling, with Gray's comments added in everywhere, Erza was furious.

"That idiot!" she shouted, standing up and turning to face the guild, "Natsu! Show yourself right now so that I can punish you!"

In the background, Gray and Lucy both shivered a little in fear.

"She does realise that Natsu was affected as well, right?" Gray whispered behind his hand to Lucy.

Lucy just shrugged, not wanting to say anything that might incur Erza's wrath.

When Natsu didn't make himself known, Erza sat back down at the bar.

"That's strange," commented Lucy, "He was here just a minute ago. I wonder where he's got to."

"He's probably hiding like the weakling he is." Snickered Gray. Lucy hit his arm before hotly defending Natsu.

"Hey, it's not his fault he's like that."

Gray looked at her in disbelief, "Yes it is. He was the one who cast the spell."

"Well, yeah," Lucy fumbled for a retort to give, "But he didn't know what was going to happen,"

"But he knew that something was bound to happen from reading a magic spell!" Gray gave her an incredulous look.

"He didn't know it was going to be anything bad. We didn't even know if the spell was legitimate!"

"Even more reason for him not to read cast it then!"

"It would have been read out eventually because that was the request!"

By now they were both shouting at each other, with their faces close together. Even Erza was staying out of their argument as she watched from the side, eating a slice of strawberry cake which she ordered off Mira.

"Geez, stop defending him so much. What is he, your boyfriend?" The words were said with a teasing tone to them, but to Lucy, they were anything but teasing.

Instantly, Lucy's mind went back to what had happened that morning, causing her to turn bright red and start spluttering as she tried to think of something to say.

"Hahaha," she gave a false laugh, and started shifting her eyes, trying to look anywhere but in Gray's direction, "Me and Natsu going out? Yeah right. I bet he doesn't even know what that means. Or even what a girl is! He doesn't think of those type of things, he's too simple minded for that! Hahaha."

Obviously, her attempt at lying didn't work on Gray.

"Wait. Did something happen between you two?" His eyes widened, "Did he finally confess?"

"Finally?" echoed Lucy, "What do you mean finally?!"

Instead of answering, Gray stood up from his barstool and called for Mira.

"Sorry guys, I need to talk to Mira." With that, he left to go and find her in the kitchen.

In an attempt to try and stop herself from dwelling on what she had just heard from Gray, Lucy turned to Erza and tried to strike up a conversation.

"How come you're here by the way Erza?" At Erza's offended look, she quickly changed what she meant, "I mean, the mission was supposed to be a week long one, but you completed it in one day."

"It was a lot easier than what the request made it out to be. All I had to do was defeat a nest of Forest Vulcan's, find the kidnapped villagers and then get them through the forest safely." Lucy sweat dropped. That was all was it? "Because I finished it in such short time, they paid me the full reward and also threw in this decorated axe."

"Aah," said Lucy, "I did kind of wonder where you got that from."

Erza, having finished her cake, put down her fork and shifted in her seat in nervousness. "Um, Lucy?" she asked.

"Yes Erza?"

"I was wondering. Um, could you maybe...Ur, I mean, could you perhaps." Erza was getting a little rosy in the cheeks now. She took a deep breath and then looked directly into Lucy's eyes, "Would you please come shopping with me today?"

Lucy sighed in relief, she had been mentally preparing for the worst there when Erza first started out the sentence.

"Yes Erza. I would love to." She smiled warmly. "But I have to be 'supervised' at all times so you'll have to put your name down on the 'guard duty' list first before we can go."

By the time she'd finished speaking; Erza was already speaking to Mira about it, who was pocketing some cash which Gray had just given her.

"Right, we can go now!" With that, she picked Lucy up and walked out of the guild with her slung over her shoulders.

* * *

Natsu was sitting outside the guild doors when Erza marched out with Lucy thrown over her shoulder. He had been sulking after being told that he was too weak to even join in guild fights now, so he had gone outside to avoid the teasing and mocking.

When they had walked past, Natsu had instantly been alarmed to see his partner over Erza's shoulder. Was she hurt? What was Erza going to do to her?

Natsu shuddered as he thought of all the times Erza had knocked him out, only to find himself swinging from her shoulder like Lucy was now. She was in danger if Erza was involved, so he had to do something to save her!

He started following them until, not too far from the main shops, he was distracted by an all you can eat buffet. Instantly forgetting about saving Lucy from Erza, he ducked inside and started to have second breakfast.

* * *

When they got to the high streets, Erza put Lucy down on the floor.

"So Erza, what did you want to buy?" Lucy asked. "Pervy lingerie?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Going to see Jellal anytime soon?"

She started giggling when Erza's face turned bright red.

"M-me and J-Jel-Jellal aren't like that Lucy!" She stammered out, as sweat drops rolled down her face. "We're just childhood friends!"

She cleared her throat, though her face was still red. "No, I wanted to go shopping for you."

"Me?" questioned Lucy, "Why do you want to go shopping for me?"

Erza smiled sadly. "I never had a proper childhood so I've never worn or bought cute children's clothes before. I was hoping you'd let me go shopping for new clothes with you while you're stuck with this adorable, squishy body."

Lucy sweat dropped at hearing about how Erza viewed her new body but she gave her a sympathetic look when she explained her reasoning behind the shopping trip. Lucy could kind of relate after all. Growing up in a home like she had, her and her Mama had never been shopping together or gone for mother-daughter bonding trips. Their dresses and clothes had been tailor made and fitted to them and they never had to leave the house for any reason so instead they had stayed in the estate all the time.

"Okay Erza," she said, "I'll go shopping with you. I've never gone shopping like this either so it'll be fun to see what sort of clothes we buy!"

They both smiled at each other before walking into the nearest shop.

Shopping with Erza was actually really fun. Normally when the girls of Fairy Tail needed clothes, they all went as a group and used it as an excuse to buy the latest fashion. The only time Lucy had ever gone shopping alone or with one other person was when she went to buy new books, whether on her own or with Levy.

Thinking of Levy, Lucy cast her mind back to her break down in the library that morning. Stupid Gajeel, making Levy cry like that. He needed to get over himself and just confess to the girl already!

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when Erza held up a cute black skater skirt to Lucy.

"What do you think about this one?" she questioned.

"It's adorable!" squealed Lucy, "Let me just find a top to go with it."

She finally found the perfect top and they both went to the changing rooms to try it on. Lucy went into the stall while Erza waited outside.

"Erm Erza?" Lucy called, "Can you come and help me please?"

Erza walked into the changing room to find Lucy standing sheepishly, still fully dressed in what she was wearing before she went to get changed.

"I thought you were trying it on?" Asked Erza.

"Well, I would if I could reach it." Deadpanned Lucy.

"Ah."

Now Erza could see where Lucy had her problem. She had put the clothes on the built in rails they had in the changing room by habit, but obviously Lucy wouldn't be able to reach it because she wasn't tall enough. Erza smiled, that was just too cute.

"Sorry about that," she chuckled, "Just a force of habit I guess."

"It's fine. It'll just take some getting used to." Lucy replied.

After getting the clothes down off the rail, she tried them on and decided that she had to buy them. They were the cutest clothes she'd ever seen.

Along with the black skater skirt, she had put on a ¾ length sleeved white top and combined everything together with her tiny key belt and the same black knee high boots she always wore. She then took out her hair from the single pony tail she usually had it in and instead put it in cute bunches. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided she would make an adorable toddler.

"I'm going to buy these." She told Erza.

"Good," she agreed, "Because if you hadn't I would have bought them for you anyways."

Lucy laughed, and they both went to pay for the clothes.

* * *

After visiting tons of shops together, the girls decided it was time to take a break and have lunch. They found a small cafe and sat outside in the sun as they waited for their food to arrive.

"This was fun." said Lucy, "Considering I've never done this before."

"We should do it again sometime before you turn back to normal." Smiled Erza. Lucy smiled back.

"Yeah, we should."

When their food arrived, Erza decided to break into a topic she'd been putting off all morning.

"So Lucy," she started, "What did I hear this morning when Happy said you and Natsu were having 'morning hugs'?"

Lucy nearly sprayed her food all over Erza as she tried not to choke.

"Oh it was nothing Erza." Lucy laughed nervously, "You know how Happy likes to joke about things like that."

"I know Happy does, but Mira doesn't. And she wasn't freaking out at all when she heard that."

Mentally, Lucy cursed. She'd got her there. Mira only fangirled when she was imagining scenario's. When one actually happened, however, she just enjoyed the moment.

Lucy sighed. She wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Fine, I'll tell you," she sighed, "but you have to keep it a secret from the other guild members." she warned. Truthfully, she'd been wanting to talk to someone about what had happened all morning, but her only option, Levy, had run off to find Gajeel instead. She needed another women's advice about her dilemma!

As she went over what had happened that morning, Erza's face went through a mixture of different emotions; first shock, then awe, then surprise, then annoyance until she finally settled on just being blank.

"...but I don't know how I feel about it!" finished Lucy, "Erza, what do you think I should do?"

"How did you feel when he kissed you?" she answered with her own question.

"Well, it was nice I guess. But it was my first kiss, so I don't have anything to compare it with!"

Erza's blank face was briefly shattered with mutinous fury, before she masked herself again.

"Your first kiss you say?" she asked with a slightly menacing tone. Lucy just nodded in reply. Erza took a deep breath to calm down and, when she had gotten herself under control, she asked the important question.

"That wasn't what I meant. What I meant was how did kissing Natsu, the person you are closest to in the world, make you feel? Don't think about what his technique was like, think about what it felt like inside."

Lucy sat for a moment, thinking about her answer.

"I was very happy." she started. "I love Natsu; he's my best friend so it's kind of impossible for me not to love him in some way. But I had never thought about him in that way because he's too dense to think about it himself and he definitely wouldn't want to change anything in our relationship."

Erza nodded, that was definitely true.

"But, when he kissed me...I don't know. I suddenly remembered all the good things that make him Natsu and all the times he's looked out for me, or rescued me, or been stupidly kind to me." Lucy had a small smile of her face as she went through all the things she loved about Natsu. "He was the first constant in my life, you know? Everybody else either left or changed so much that I couldn't even recognise them anymore. But Natsu, well he crashed into my life, acted honestly the entire time, never did anything to hurt me and brought me to my home. I'm not sure how I feel about him completely, but I know that there's at least a small part of me which would want nothing more than to stick with him and be by his side for the rest of my life."

Lucy finished her little speech and then looked at Erza to see what she thought. To her surprise, tears were running down her face as she dug into a strawberry cake she had just ordered.

"That was, *sniff*, the most gorgeous thing I've ever heard, *sniff*." She cried, taking a massive bite into her cake. Lucy sweat dropped as she watched her antics and Erza continued to cry as she ate her cake.

Erza thought about Lucy' expression as she talked about how Natsu made her feel. She was telling the truth when she said it was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever heard, nobody else who had confessed their crush to her had ever spoken with the open love on their face which Lucy had as she was talking about Natsu. She didn't realize it yet, but Lucy was completely and irrevocably in love with Natsu. This wasn't just a small part of her which was in love with him, like she suspected, instead, all of her was in love with him. Now she just had to realise that that was how she felt.

After she had calmed down, Erza stood up. I'll go and pay for the bill-my treat-" she warned when Lucy was about to protest, "you go stand outside with the bags and wait for me. I'm going to go freshen up and then we can get onto round 2!"

Lucy smiled then dragged their bags with her as she went to stand outside the cafe door.

She didn't know why, but she felt a lot better about her confused feelings after confessing them to Erza. Maybe the whole 'a problem shared is a problem halved' thing was true.

So lost in her thoughts, Lucy didn't notice when a particularly large group of shopping women rounded the corner. By the time she looked up, it was too late and she was swept away with them as they passed the cafe.

* * *

Natsu had been kicked out of the all you can eat buffet when he cleaned them out of food, so he decided to go and save Lucy again. The only problem was that he had spent a couple of hours in there so they could be anywhere by now. This was when a dragon's nose came in handy!

He started sniffing around, following Lucy's familiar scent of strawberries and cream. When he finally found it, he tracked it through several children's clothes shops, a women's changing room (where he was kicked out after being called a pervert) and a cafe.

At the cafe, he could strongly smell Erza inside, and a pile of bags at the front door had their scents mixed all over them. For some reason, however, Lucy's scent was leading away from the bags and down the road, getting fainter as it went.

That made Natsu worry, he had been trying to save her from Erza but instead she had gotten herself kidnapped! He quickly started running after her disappearing scent until it stopped around a group of middle aged women with larger shopping bags. They were huddled in a group and seemed to be talking.

This was where his small size was his weakness, he decided. Now that he was small, he couldn't see what it was they were looking at and he couldn't push through them to get a look himself. Instead, he started weaving his way through the women's legs, occasionally being knocked into by the large bags they were carrying. When he finally got to the middle, it was to see a quivering Lucy being bombarded with questions.

"Where's your mother little one?"

"Are you all on your own?"

"A mother leaving a child alone, disgraceful!"

"It's okay, we'll help you."

"Don't be scared."

With every question, Lucy was shrinking smaller and smaller, unable to get an answer in before she was cut off by another women's question. Finally Natsu had had enough and he burst through the women's legs to stand next to Lucy.

"Natsu?" She sniffed.

"Hey, stop bugging her!" He shouted, "Can't you see she just wants to get back to her friend!?"

He turned to Lucy.

"C'mon Luce," he offered his hand, "Let's get back to Erza."

With a watery smile, she took his hand as he led her through the parting women, who now looked a bit embarrassed. Stupid women, they should be embarrassed! If Lucy actually had been a little girl and not a 17 year old woman, she would have been terrified!

They walked back to the cafe hand in hand without speaking to each other. Lucy was too nervous to, after everything she had just confessed to Erza, and Natsu was too annoyed to speak.

When they finally got back to the cafe, Erza was still inside paying so Natsu decided to escape while he still could-who knew what Erza would do to him if she found out he'd been spying on them?

He shuddered a little and was about to leave when Lucy threw her arms around him.

"Thank you for saving me Natsu." She said, with a little blush on her face.

Natsu wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her back. "It was no problem." He answered.

They stood like that for a minute before Lucy finally got up the courage to speak.

"Hey Natsu, about this morning-" She was cut off by Natsu suddenly letting go and whipping his head round to the door of the cafe.

"Sorry Luce," he apologised, "But Erza's just finished paying!"

With that, he rushed off down the street, leaving Lucy standing in the doorway with a shocked, and slightly disappointed, look on her face.

Erza opened the door of the cafe and picked up the bags which were next to Lucy.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"...Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy answered, sounding slightly sad.

"Great!" Erza didn't notice Lucy's lack of enthusiasm, "Onto round 2!"

She turned around and started marching up the street towards the other shops they hadn't been to with Lucy trailing behind her, casting glances over her shoulder the entire way.

* * *

 **A/N:** OMG I ACTUALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER ON MY DEADLINE. That is amazing! I really think that Lucy and Erza's relationship isn't as well portrayed as it should be. They spend the most time with each other in terms of with girl friends so I think they should be a lot closer than how they are shown! So, I threw in some girl-bonding time for them. Did anyone catch Gray giving Mira money? I wonder what that was about *wink wink*. And Lucy confessed how she felt about Natsu to someone else! Yay! Read, review, favourite and follow! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Right. I'm so annoyed. I spent 3 hours last night drawing an eyeball to enter it into a drawing competition and it had to be done for the 5th, so I drew it all, choosing to finish that over this, and when I checked the leaflet, it said that the deadline was the 2nd and that they accepted no late entries. My stupid eyes! Urgh, and now I'm behind on my story and my homework. I'm so stupid. But anyways, here's the chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** Hiro sensei owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

When Lucy and Erza finally finished shopping and came back to the guild, it was 7 o'clock. Lucy didn't even know the shops were open that long, but a determined Erza knocking on their doors and demanding to be let in probably made them stay open for longer than they normally would.

They both walked to the bar and sat down, dragging their bags behind them. As soon as she climbed up onto the stool, Lucy couldn't help but ask the question which had been on her mind since she that afternoon.

"Do you know where Natsu is?" she questioned Mira hopefully.

Mira turned around from where she was drying a glass. "I haven't seen him since this morning Lucy. Why do you ask?"

Lucy looked away, blushing slightly. "No reason," she said, "I just wanted to ask him something."

As she turned back to talk to Erza, Mira smiled knowingly. She had seen Natsu running after Lucy and Erza when they left earlier, so she assumed that something had happened between them while she wasn't watching.

"Mira, Mira, MIRA."

Mira was shook out of her musings when she saw a tiny hand being shook in front of her face.

"Yes Lucy?" she asked amusedly.

Lucy jumped down off the bar and back onto her seat. "Can I and Erza please have a strawberry milkshake and a slice of strawberry cheesecake?"

Erza quickly butted in, "Just give me 'the cake' Mira."

Mira giggled at Erza's request and Lucy's amazed face. "Yes Erza, just the usual?"

Erza nodded.

"It'll just be a few moments!"

As Mira wandered off into the kitchen to get their orders, Lucy turned to Erza.

"I thought you loved strawberry cheesecake?"

"I do," she nodded, "But after I go shopping, I always get a special strawberry cake instead. It replenishes my energy."

Lucy laughed a bit at her friends reasoning and then turned around when she heard a cough from behind her.

"Master!" she greeted cheerfully, "I didn't see you there."

"Hello child. How are you coping?" He questioned.

"I'm actually doing okay," she replied, "I thought it would be awful but it's not really any different to what my day is usually like, everything's just a little bigger." She giggled.

Master laughed along with her. "You'll get used to that, trust me!" he joked, "Who is on the list tonight?"

"I'm not sure actually." She replied.

"I'll have a look for you Lucy." Erza said, walking off to find the list.

"Where's Natsu by the way?" asked Master, "Normally he doesn't let you out of his sight."

Lucy flushed bright red. "What do you mean Master?! He's not my babysitter! I have other friends outside of Natsu you know!" Master looked a bit startled by her outburst.

"I was only asking child. I just found it a bit unusual, that's all."

Now Lucy felt a bit bad for yelling at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I've just been a bit stressed lately." She sighed.

"It's fine," Master patted her head, "You're allowed to be stressed in this type of situation."

Lucy smiled up at him and was about to say something when Erza came back.

"Laki is supposed to be guarding Lucy tonight." She said.

"Laki?" asked Lucy, a bit surprised. Not that she didn't like Laki, but she didn't really talk to her that much so the fact that she had put herself down for guard duty was a bit surprising.

"Yes, I think her reasoning was that she wanted to look in your room since you looked in hers."

"Ah," Lucy sweat dropped when thinking about Laki's room in Fairy Hills, "That kind of makes sense. But I hope she isn't just doing this because she thinks I've got torture tools in my house like she has in hers!"

Erza suddenly jumped up from her seat.

"I know!" she shouted, "We should invite all the girls round to your house and have a sleepover!"

Before Lucy could answer, Master jumped in.

"That's an excellent idea!" He cried. "Girls! Report to the bar!" He shouted to the rest of the guild.

In a few short moments, all the girls in the guild were gathered around Master. Lucy just shook her head. They hadn't even asked her if it was okay with her, even though it was her house.

"We've decided to have a sleepover at Lucy's house." Said Erza. "Hand's up who wants to come."

Lucy looked at the girls as only a few actually put their hands up.

"Sorry Lucy," said Bisca, "Me and Alzack are going out tonight." She looked a little embarrassed when she said that last part.

"I'm going to visit a friend as well Lucy." Kinana said apologetically.

"I don't really want to join a little girl's slumber party." Evergreen said, as she walked off back to her team.

The people who had put their hands up stayed while the others went back to what they were doing before being called over. Laki, Mira, Juvia, Cana, Erza, Levy, Wendy and Carla were the only people left.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Erza. "Lucy, do you think we'll all be able to fit into your apartment?"

"We should do, especially with me being so small now." Lucy smiled.

"Then we shall go there now."

* * *

After everyone had gone to Fairy Hill's to get their overnight bags, they all met back at Lucy's house.

Lucy and Erza had just gone straight to Lucy's apartment because Erza could just requip her clothes and Lucy still needed someone to guard her. By the time the other girls came back, they had moved all the furniture in her living room so that there was a space on the floor in the middle of the room.

Erza looked at their handiwork with her hands on her hips and nodded.

"Yes, this shall do nicely." She decided.

It wasn't long before the rest of the girls came to the apartment. When they knocked on the door, Lucy went to answer it in her new fluffy pyjamas. She opened the door to find Cana wearing nothing more than her bra and some boy shorts.

"Cana!" shouted Lucy as she averted her eyes, "Put on some clothes!"

"Aaaaawww, you're so adorable!" Cana cried in response to her shouting. She swept Lucy up into her arms and proceeded to crush her face into her chest as she hugged her.

"Don't even try trying to get her to change," said Levy as the girls filed into her house, "We've been trying ever since we left Fairy Hill's."

As the girls all walked into the house and started unpacking their sleeping bags, Mira came through the door with a pile of stacked boxes.

"I stopped off at Yajima's restaurant and got them to make us some food!" She said as she put them in the middle of the floor.

The girls hungrily dug in and soon they were all sitting in a circle on top off their sleeping bags.

"Let's play truth or dare!" shouted Cana, clutching her drink in her hand.

"Maybe you should stop drinking." Erza replied.

"No!" Mira said, "I think that's a good idea. Cana you can start."

Without even waiting to see if the other girls were playing, Cana asked the first question.

"Laki! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" declared Laki.

Cana smiled slyly. "Do you have a weird torture kink?"

Next to Laki, Wendy turned bright red as Carla shot daggers at Cana for asking such a question.

"No." Laki answered calmly, not even bothered by the question, "What makes you think that?"

She tilted her head innocently to the side as the rest of the girls sweat dropped.

"My turn now!" she cheered. "Erza, truth or dare?"

"Your dares will be too easy for me," mused Erza, "so I choose truth!"

Laki looked at Erza with the perfect question in mind to ask her, "What's your favourite smutty novel."

This time, both Wendy and Erza turned bright red and Carla started shouting at Laki.

"Laki! These are not questions which young ladies should be asking!"

She was interrupted by Cana's laughter.

"Do we look like ladies to you?" She asked from where she sat open legged with bottles of alcohol all around her. "Answer the question Erza!" she cackled.

"W-well, I w-w-would have to s-say that Were-w-wolf l-lovers is a ve-r-ry deep n-novel-"

She was cut off by Cana's maniacal laughter, "Yeah, reeeeaaaal deep." She said with a seductive wink. Erza shut her mouth and steam started coming out of her ears in embarrassment. Wendy's face mirrored Erza's.

"That's it!" shouted Carla, "Please refrain from asking these questions around Wendy!"

"Come on Carla!" said Cana, "Lighten up a little. It's just a bit of fun!"

"Just calm the questions down a little Cana," said Mira, "Wendy looks like she could pass out any moment." She put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Fine," she pouted. "Erza, it's your turn to ask truth or dare."

Clearing her throat and trying to calm down, Erza turned to Lucy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Excellent," grinned Erza. Straight away, Lucy started to regret picking Erza's dare. "I dare you to...wear this dragon onesie, go outside and scream 'I'm a dragon' while running up and down the street and then wear it for the rest of the evening."

"Oh God." Sighed Lucy. "Fine, but you can't record it or anything!"

Grumbling as she did so, Lucy stood up and went to the bathroom with the onesie in hand. Once she had locked the door, she pulled a key out of her belt.

"Open Gate of the Virgin, Virgo!" She cried.

"Punishment Hime?" Virgo appeared bowing before her in chibi form.

"No Virgo, no punishment," said Lucy, sweat dropping, "But can you help me put on this onesie please?"

"Yes Hime."

With Virgo's help, putting on the outfit was over in seconds and they both stepped back to look at the finished look.

"I look so adorably stupid, it's actually unbelievable." Dead panned Lucy. Virgo could only nod in agreement.

The onesie that Lucy was wearing basically turned her into a dragon. She had red arms and legs with an orange stomach and claw-like feet but, thankfully, the arms didn't cover her hands with similar claws, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to do a lot. She had red stuffed wings on her back and even a small, tipped tail which hung behind her. The hood was the worst though. It came up over her face until it reached her forehead where a massive stuffed snout rested and sewn on eyes sat on top of that while 3D spikes ran from the eyes all the way down the back of the onesie to the tail. The hood also had elastic in it so that it stuck to her face, leaving no gaps between her skin and the hood, however Lucy had pulled out her blonde hair so that it wasn't bunched up at her neck.

"Well," she sighed, "let's get this over with."

With a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out into the living room to find her friends ready and waiting with lacrima's grasped in their hands.

Without warning, lights started going off as the girls took picture after picture of Lucy in her cute outfit.

"Argh! Guys, stop!" Lucy cried, trying to shield her eyes with her arms. This had the opposite effect however, because when she lifted up her arms, the wings on her back also lifted, eliciting another chorus of 'aaw's and more snapping of the lacrima's from the girls.

"Now Lucy!" Erza stepped in front of the other girls, "Go run round the street!"

"Fine." Huffed Lucy, "But don't let them take any pictures Erza-or you'll pay." She glowered at Erza.

When Lucy usually made that face, even Erza became a little scared-not that she'd ever admit that however-now though, with her tiny body, it had all the effect of a pouting toddler.

"Yes, yes." Smiled Erza, "Just hurry up and do it!"

With a final pout and huff, Lucy ran to the door and down the stairs onto the street, wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked up to find the girls all watching her from her windows.

"You'd better not take any picture!" Lucy shouted up.

"We won't!" Cana called back down. When Lucy nodded in response, she added under her breath in a singsong voice, "But you didn't say anything about video's!"

Looking around in embarrassment but finding nobody on the streets around her, Lucy calmed down a little. It was just a few quick runs up and down the street right?

* * *

Natsu was on his way to the guild, thinking about what had happened between him and Lucy that afternoon. He had been pondering her actions at his house all afternoon after he had run away from her, but after not working out anything, he decided that what he needed to get his head into gear was to beat up Gray for a bit. That would clear his head, right?

He was almost there when he heard a noise from a couple of streets over.

"I'm a dragon! I'M A DRAGON!"

What was that?! Something about dragons?!

"Igneel?!" he yelled in the direction of the voice, "Is that you?!"

He didn't even stop to think, he just ran off in search of the person doing the shouting.

* * *

The girls were watching from Lucy's apartment's window as Lucy ran up and down the street in the little dragon onesie, shouting 'I am a dragon' as loud as she could. They had all decided, after watching her for a bit, that Lucy was adorable as a dragon and that if she was still stuck like this for Halloween, they would make her wear it again.

"After all," as Mira had put it, "Dressing up like a dragon might make her catch some attention."

They were about to shout down to her that she had run around enough when they suddenly heard some yelling in the distance.

"What's that?" asked Levy, alarmed.

"I don't know," replied Erza, "But if they mean to harm Lucy, then they shall have to get through me and my sword first!"

She was about to jump out of the window, sword in hand, when a hand across her chest stopped her.

"Wait!" It was Wendy, "It's fine Erza. It's just Natsu."

"Oh ho," grinned Cana, "It's just Natsu is it?"

Sure enough, after a couple of minute's shouting and running from both, Natsu burst out of an alley on the other side of the river.

"This should get interesting." Cana commented.

* * *

"IGNEEL!" Natsu continued to shout as he got closer and closer to the person doing all the shouting.

Suddenly, he tripped over a barrel at the end of an alley and fell onto the road next to the river...and opposite Lucy's apartment.

On no. This was bad. This was very bad. He couldn't see her now! Not after he had left her like that in the middle of the streets! He still needed to get his thoughts straightened out and decide on what he wants!

He was about to do a 180 and run back into the alleyway when a flash of red stopped him.

Wait. Was that Lucy? Wearing a dragon costume?!

Lucy was fed up of running backwards and forwards. She had ran up and down the street screaming so many times that she had lost track of how many lap's she'd done and her voice was a bit hoarse from shouting. She was about to call up to the girls to get them to let her back in when a clatter and thud from the other side of the river stopped her.

She turned around to find...

"Natsu?" she called, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" repeated Natsu, "What are you wearing?"

Flushing, Lucy looked down, having completely forgot she was wearing the stupid dragon onesie.

"Aha, this? This is nothing!" she tried to play it off, "Just something that the girls were forcing me to wear. Nothing special..."

She trailed off as Natsu crossed the bridge and made his way towards her.

"Natsu?"

Natsu didn't know what happened when he looked at Lucy, but as soon as he realised what she was wearing, and the colour of it, his entire body suddenly became stiff and ridged.

His eyes became tunnel vision as he stared at Lucy and his nostrils flared, taking in her scent. He could her heartbeat starting to speed up from embarrassment and her breathing became quicker, coming out in short bursts. Before her knew it, he was standing right in front of her.

As if his body was on autopilot, he reached forwards to touch her blonde hair, which cascaded from the hood of the onesie down her body. She flinched back a bit, but stopped when she realised what her was doing.

"Natsu?" she questioned softly.

Instead of replying, he grabbed her gently by the shoulders and brought her body to his, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Taking a deep breath, he pulled in a lungful of Lucy's scent.

Seeing her standing there, as a dragon, wearing colours of fire and looking so damn cute, had set something off in him. Something which wanted Lucy.

His eyes became less and less focused as he kept breathing in Lucy's scent. Gently, he moved his hands so that he was cradling her head and moved it to the side so that her neck was exposed to him. He moved closer and closer until...

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted down from the window, "Don't let your instincts rule you!"

Natsu blinked slowly a few times and shook his head, as if clearing his mind from fog. He had completely forgotten about the girls watching them from the window.

"Whoooo!" cheered Cana, "Don't stop Natsu! You were just getting to the good bit!"

Natsu flushed red slightly when he realised what he had been doing to Lucy.

"Argh, Luce! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" He apologised.

"It's fine." Said Lucy, even though her face was bright red and she had jumped away from Natsu as soon as she heard Wendy's voice. She was looking anywhere but at Natsu, too embarrassed to make eye contact with him.

"Come on lovebirds!" Cana called down, "Get up here! Mira's decided to stop truth or dare and instead we're just going to sleep." She paused, "Well, you are at least. I'm gonna drink till the morning comes! Yeehaw!"

* * *

When Natsu and Lucy got back to Lucy's apartment, they were met with the sight of an extra sleeping bag and facemasks.

"Gah!" shouted Natsu, "What's on your face?!"

"Exfoliating facial scrubs and wrinkle reducing mud masks." Answered Mira, "Just a little something that me and Wendy came up with one day."

"They're extremely good for your skin and reduce the size of pores and wrinkles!" Exclaimed Wendy.

"Ooh, let me try one on!" Cried Lucy, running to join the girls, completely forgetting about her embarrassment when faced with new beauty products to try.

"Come on Natsu, you should try one too!" decided Lucy, already having some green gunk applied to her face by Levy and Juvia.

"No way!" yelled Natsu, "I'm not going to try your yucky girly stuff, and I'm definitely not going to put that on my face!"

Suddenly, the room was filled with a terrifying atmosphere and Erza seemed to appear from nowhere to stand before Natsu.

"Did I just hear you call my weekly routine 'yucky girly stuff' Natsu?" She asked with a deadly aura spilling out around her.

The rest of the girls in the room shivered as they felt the temperature drop.

"Girls!" Erza suddenly shouted, "Hold him down! Let's give him a chance to see how yucky and girly it really is."

She started advancing towards Natsu with a devious smirk on her lips while the other girls, except Lucy and Wendy who were cowering in the corner, followed behind her, holding the methods of torture aloft so that he could see them.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Later on that night, after a movie marathon, midnight snack and some gossip, everyone was lying fast asleep in bed, apart from Mira and Erza. They had been awoken by knocking at the door and when they had gone to answer it they had found Happy.

"Is Natsu here?" he asked with a sad expression, "He's been really broody lately and I can't find him anywhere."

Mira smiled gently at the cat, "He's fine Happy, he's been here all night."

"Go through and find him." Added Erza.

They were halfway through making a light bite to eat when Happy came into the kitchen.

"Do you think I'll be allowed to sleep with Natsu and Lucy?" He questioned.

"I'm sure it will be fi-" Mira's answer was cut off by Erza.

"What do you mean?! Are they too close? Is her chastity in danger?" She requipped a sword and was about to go swinging it in the living room when Mira stopped her.

"I'm sure they're fine Erza, right Happy?" She gave a hard look to Happy.

"Yes Erza," Happy started sweating, "They're fine. Go see for yourself."

She requipped her sword away and walked into the living room. Almost immediately she rushed back in.

"Mira, where's the lacrima?!"

"It's here," Mira pulled it out of her pocket, "Why do you want it?"

"Just come look!" Erza whisper-shouted.

She grabbed her arm and dragged her to the living room where they found Natsu and Lucy huddled up together in Lucy's sleeping bag, with Lucy still wearing the dragon onesie. They both still had the face masks on and the light green clashed spectacularly well with Natsu's salmon coloured hair. As they watched, Natsu mumbled something in his sleep and dragged Lucy closer as she snuggled closer into his chest.

Instantly, Mira began taking video's and pictures while Erza just watched from the side, in awe at how cute they could be.

Even though they themselves didn't know it, they were definitely the cutest couple in Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew, finally finished! I apologise for updating a day late but life happened and I coudln't update esterday. Just the same; read, review, follow and favourite. Tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	9. Authors Note!

**Authors Notice!**

Hi Guys! I'm just putting this up now because I've just realised that I have neglected you for about three weeks!

I am so so so SO SO SO SORRY!

I haven't given up the story or anything I've just been focused on my homework and, wait for it...

*Drum rolls*

BixLu week!

I've been trying to write my stories now so that I have them all ready for when it begins! I was gonna try and do MidLu week too but I don't have enough time, don't feel as confident with it and I'm also away for three of the days so it's kind of pointless.

So yeah.

Again, I apologise, but after BixLu week I should be putting out new chapters so look out for them!

You guys are the best!

Love

xX JustPlainMad Xx


End file.
